<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fair Exchange by Chibiobiwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095574">A Fair Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan'>Chibiobiwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, City-boy Obi-Wan, Fae &amp; Fairies, Goundskeeper Qui-Gon, M/M, Obi-Wan is too soft-hearted for his own good, Rivals to Lovers, and probably too curious too, animal rescue from abuse, forced to live together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anakin Skywalker's disappearance, Obi-Wan Kenobi is hired to take his place as an assistant groundskeeper at Haruun Kal.  Obi-Wan quickly starts noticing there's something strange about the grounds, the town, and the head groundskeeper Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fair Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, it's the Darby O' Gill and the Good People AU that absolutely no one wanted with a little bit of mystery thrown in. 😂 Thank you LadyDisdayne for putting up with my shenanigans and betaing this fic last minute!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train jolted to a stop with the screech of metal against metal. Obi-Wan quickly pulled on his tweed jacket and grabbed his bag. Eager to make a good impression, he checked his hair in the glass before exiting the cart. His new employer, Mace Windu, had agreed to meet him at the station and introduce him to his new responsibilities at the manor. However, there was no sign of the man on the platform, and after a few minutes of floundering, a station attendant signaled the train as clear and approached.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be Mr. Kenobi?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s me.”</p><p>“Ah,” A pleased smile spread across the man’s face, “Very good—Lord Windu sent a note, he’s been delayed with business and won’t be able to meet you til Thursday. Tomorrow that is.”</p><p>“Ah.” Obi-Wan echoed with much less enthusiasm.  Haruun Kal was still a few miles out from Alderann, and he’d hoped to not to walk the rest of the journey. “Thank you for informing me, sir. You wouldn’t happen to know if any carts are heading north of here?”</p><p>“Up to Haruun Kal you mean? Doubtful. You can try the market, but most from out of town will have already packed up for the day.”</p><p>The attendant quickly excused himself, leaving Obi-Wan to his dilemma. He only had enough pocket money for the next few days of meals. If he spent it all, he could probably afford to stay in Alderaan for the night, but he’d be going hungry until he could ask if Lord Windu would mind advancing him a week’s wages. Without much hope, Obi-Wan made his way to the market that had mostly shut down for the day, asking around to no avail, but managing to buy a dinner of bread and cheese for the long walk he had ahead of him. Hopefully, if he kept a brisk pace, he’d get to Haruun Kal not too long after dark.</p><p>Unfortunately, Obi-Wan’s plans were thwarted by sharp yelping followed by laughter. His step hesitated for a moment before a second yelp decided it. Turning off the main road out of town that he had been following, Obi-Wan hurried to follow the sound of children’s jeers.</p><p>“Hey!” His voice was loud and sharp, startling the gang of boys huddled around their prey. “What are you doing?”</p><p>The ring leader turned fully to face him, sneer spread across his face. “Nothing to concern yourself with mister. You don’t want any trouble.”</p><p>Obi-Wan ignored the threat, moving forward and brushing aside the boy to reveal a hunched and frightened dog that the boys had been harassing. A wave of cold anger swept through Obi-Wan, “I think if you boys don’t want trouble you should clear out. Now.” One boy scattered and the rest followed quickly behind until at last the ring leader followed after with a scowl. Cowards every last one of them.</p><p>The dog took its sudden freedom to slink against the stone wall, growling softly as Obi-Wan took in dirty tan fur and an obvious rib cage.</p><p>“Bet you haven’t eaten in a while, huh boy?” Obi-Wan asked softly as he crouched and pulled out the bread he had bought at one of the closing market stalls. The dog’s growls faded into a whimpering whine as the dog slumped to the ground.</p><p>Obi-Wan tore off a bite-sized piece and tossed it towards the dog, but far enough away that the dog wouldn’t find it a threat.</p><p>The dog moved forward eagerly, gobbling up the chuck in a split second, before hopefully turning its’ clear blue eyes on Obi-Wan. Against his better judgment, Obi-Wan tore another piece and tossed it only to be similarly gobbled. Obi-Wan moved to put the bread back only to have the dog whimper and creep closer still on its belly.</p><p>“This was supposed to be my dinner I’ll have you know.”</p><p>The dog's ears curled down as another whimper escaped. Obi-Wan grimaced and tore off a larger chunk before safely stashing the rest of his meal away.</p><p>“This is it, okay?” The dog’s eyes followed the bread eagerly.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and tossed the bread down the deserted road. Before it even left his hand, the dog was after the tender morsel. Obi-Wan shook his head with a barely-there smile and hoped that the mutt would have better luck in the future before turning and walking away. He’d almost made it to the main road again when the sound of pattering paws caught up to him.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down at the side of him where the dog was trotting, eyes looking up at him pleadingly.</p><p>“None of that- I’m going to the next town, you’re better off here where there are more scraps for you to hunt. Probably rats too.”</p><p>The dog abruptly sneezed, sounding strangely disgusted.</p><p>Obi-Wan huffed a short laugh, “Can’t say I’m a fan either, but I’m serious, it’s about five miles to Haruun Kal—you’d probably barely make it a tenth of that.”</p><p>A deep short woof was all the dog's answer as it continued to stick to Obi-Wan’s heels. Obi-Wan sighed and decided to ignore the mutt, deciding that if the dog realized that Obi-Wan wasn’t giving him any more food it’d give up eventually.</p><p>The two of them soon left the town’s boundaries, and despite Obi-Wan’s expectations, the dog continued to follow him, even after his half-hearted attempt to scare him off.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed as the sun began to set and he pulled out his half-eaten bread and cheese. The dog looked at him hopefully, but Obi-Wan forced himself to eat everything left.</p><p>“See? Gone.” He showed the dog his empty hands. The dog sniffed but just looked disappointed as it looked down. A stab of terrible guilt went through Obi-Wan which he tried his best to ignore. “That was it—Go on home now.”</p><p>The dog continued to walk beside him, head bowed sadly, nose almost trailing along the ground.</p><p>“I’m being guilt-tripped by a dog,” Obi-Wan said wonderingly and he raked his fingers through his hair.</p><p>They kept going as the last glow of sunlight faded behind the horizon and the faint light of dusk settled. A crescent moon would give little light to the path, and Obi-Wan still had a ways to go. Sighing, he picked up his pace. Next to him, the dog did the same.</p><p>“You’d be better off going back,” Obi-Wan muttered again. They were almost halfway to Haruun Kal, they’d be in the middle of pasture fields once the dog finally became exhausted. What wildlife was in the area would doubtlessly be much faster than the worn-down creature.</p><p>Abruptly, Obi-Wan took off in a run. The dog paused behind him, startled, before following in pursuit. Obi-Wan had little doubt that he could outlast the creature and within a few minutes the dog began flagging, whimpering, and crying behind him.</p><p>Heart weighing heavy, Obi-Wan slowed down and glanced behind him. The dog had finally stopped, breathing heavily before falling on its side.</p><p>Obi-Wan swore and ran back. The poor creature’s sides were heaving. And like an idiot, Obi-Wan pulled out a water flask and poured some into his hand. </p><p>“I’m sorry, sorry…” The dog huffed a breath before stumbling to its feet and slowly lapping what little water was left out of Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan stared at the dog dumbly before sighing and poured out more which the dog immediately began lapping up.</p><p>“This doesn’t mean anything,” Obi-Wan warned. The dog eyed him as it continued to drink, somehow making Obi-Wan feel like he was being called out on a bluff. “I can’t keep a dog. I’m barely going to have a place to sleep myself.”</p><p>The dog finished drinking and sat, waiting patiently.</p><p>“Well, you might as well come with me now. Maybe someone will want a dog in Haruun Kal.” Obi-Wan said the last bit doubtfully. It was unlikely that a good working dog would have been turned out on its ear as the mutt had been. No, from the dog’s behavior it had been a spoiled kept pet who no longer had a home for one reason or another.</p><p>They made it another mile or so when the dog had finally had enough. Whimpering, every time its paw touched the ground. Obi-Wan grimaced before attempting to check the dog's paw for thorns. Despite their earlier friendliness, the dog shied away and then continued on for a few more minutes before the limp became obvious again. Obi-Wan tried again and this time the dog let him look at his paw, but there really wasn’t anything wrong with it.</p><p>Obi-Wan bit his lip, in the faint distance he thought he could see lantern light. If he hurried he’d hopefully make it before the local pub closed down for the night, but with the dog... </p><p>“I could carry you?” The doubtful question was more for himself than the dog. He sighed and stared down and the dog who looked up at him trustingly. He had led the dog away from the only place it knew, he couldn’t just abandon it now.</p><p>Slowly he bent down, trying to show his intentions as he first pet the dog then slowly wrapped his arms around it and lifted.</p><p>Much to his surprise the dog didn’t try to escape but remained stiff in his arms. Gradually, he nudged and coaxed the dog into a position that they both were happy with. A half-hour later they finally arrived in the village of Haruun Kal. </p><p>“Okay. Off you go. Maybe there’s a barn or something you can stay in.” Obi-Wan set the dog down and walked to the only sign in the town that looked like a pub. He was relieved to see that noise and light still came from the building despite the late hour.</p><p>Obi-Wan did his best to ignore the fact that he had to shut the door behind him before the dog could follow in behind him.</p><p>A woman looked up curiously from where she was tending the bar, along with a group of men sitting at the last occupied table. </p><p>“Good evening,” Obi-Wan said with some hesitation. “I know it’s late, but I was wondering if you could direct me to the Windu Estate?”</p><p>“That’s further up the road, dear, and no doubt long closed up for the night. What business do you have there?”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave a tired smile, “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, the new man Lord Windu hired to help tend the grounds.”</p><p>“Ah.” Understanding and a smile bloomed on the woman’s face. “You should have said so. Jinn can use all the help he can get. He lives just up the road, but I doubt he’ll care for a late-night visitor even one he’ll learn to appreciate.  Luckily for you, I’m Tahl, the owner of this fine establishment. Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll see if I can make up a bed for you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s smile wavered, “I’m afraid I don’t have much…”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about it. You’ll soon be Jinn’s friend, which is a friend of mine. Sit.”</p><p>More than willing to do so Obi-Wan followed suit. “Maybe I can do some chores around here to cover for it?”</p><p>Tahl waved him off and disappeared up a set of stairs.</p><p>“You’re Windu’s new man?” One of the four men asked, standing smoothly before approaching Obi-Wan at the bar and leaning a bit too close.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.” Obi-Wan offered his hand, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>His hand was ignored, the man turned his head slightly to ask behind him, “How long do you think he’ll last before Jinn scares him off like the last one?” </p><p>The other men stood and followed the first’s example, surrounding Obi-Wan at the bar.</p><p>“Sorry?” Obi-Wan asked, not sure if he was meant to be insulted or Jinn was. Probably both.</p><p>The man who had settled on the other side of him slapped him on the back, “Ha, you shouldn’t be sorry, it’s a bad lot.” The men were clearly drunk, but Obi-Wan didn’t let himself feel intimidated, if it came down to it he had been in more than a few brawls.</p><p>“I take it Jinn is a harsh taskmaster then?” </p><p>Mace Windu had warned Obi-Wan that they had had a difficult time keeping on an assistant groundskeeper when he took the job. The Lord however had credited it to young men being restless in the countryside and running away to the city.</p><p>The men took his words for a joke, laughing uproariously, “Oh, you poor sot, no. Jinn may be a madman, but he’s no taskmaster.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt torn between curiosity and a growing dislike of the four men. The last thing he wanted to do was be caught talking badly about his superior before he had even met the man.</p><p>Still… “What do you mean?” </p><p>The men grinned looking between themselves before the first man smiled malevolently. “Old Jinn thinks he’s friends with the King of the Fairies.”</p><p>The slight misgiving that had been creeping into Obi-Wan’s mind faded away. He had known plenty of men who enjoyed their drink and a tall-tale or two. There was nothing that would particularly hinder Obi-Wan’s working relationship with the man.</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>The first man seemed to sense his lack of misgivings and scoffed, “That you will, to tell you the truth, I feel like it's my duty to warn you. Cause, you see, people who Jinn warns to stay away from the Leprechauns tend to go missing.” </p><p>With that ominous warning, Thal thumped down the stairs glaring angrily at the four men. “I think you four have had enough to drink tonight. Off with you.”</p><p>The first man put up his hands disarmingly. “Just having a chat with the newcomer, Tahl.”</p><p>“Yes, I heard. Out.” </p><p>The man laughed coldly, “If you insist Tahl. Wouldn’t want to overstay our welcome. Come on boys.”</p><p>Tahl sighed as the door closed behind the men. “I’m sorry about that. Xanatos and his boys give this town a bad name I’m afraid.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I’m sure they were just a bit drunk.”</p><p>Tahl gave a half-hearted smile and led Obi-Wan up the stairs. “I’m afraid it’s not much, I don’t have guests often, but it should do for the night.”</p><p>“It’s much nicer than I expected.” Obi-Wan said thankfully, “I’m just glad not to be sleeping in a barn.”</p><p>Tahl let out a laugh, “Yes, well this is better than that at least. Come down in the morning and I’ll get you some breakfast.”</p><p>Obi-Wan murmured his appreciation and said good night as Tahl left before he sank down onto the bed, exhausted, before getting up and getting ready to sleep in the clean sheets waiting for him.</p><p>It was a mixed beginning, but hopefully the start of something good.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Obi-Wan woke with a rooster crow, which meant there was only the faintest hint of sunrise in the sky. Not one to lay about, he got up and ready for the day before poking his head out of his room. The tavern was quiet, but he could hear the faint sound of movement downstairs so that was where he went.</p><p>The bar was empty but through the door in back Obi-Wan spotted Tahl in a small kitchen already working away.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Tahl gave a start and put a flour-dusted hand to her heart, “Oh, you are an early riser! Maybe you’ll actually help Jinn get some work done around here.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’m in the middle of making a batch of bread and then I’ll put together some breakfast.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind sweeping up?”</p><p>Tahl shook her head with a laugh, “If you insist, the broom is in the cupboard over there.” She nodded her head to point it out as she went back to work. “I expect it won’t take long, why don’t you take a walk around town and be back in an hour. Breakfast should be ready by then.”</p><p>Obi-Wan knew when someone wanted him out of their hair and headed out as soon as he had swept the front room as he said. It wasn’t quite dawn, but the sky was already losing its stars and lit the small town in pale light. A few houses were sprinkled between the couple of shops the town had to offer, and up the hill, a quaint chapel stood as the tallest building in the area. He couldn’t spot the Windu estate but knew it was likely further up the hill behind what looked like the beginning of a forest. Obi-Wan had no doubt he had his work cut out for him.</p><p>Obi-Wan was just about to begin walking that way to see if his assumption was correct when a small woof coincided with the sudden weight of two paws on the back of his knees, making him stumble and barely catch himself.</p><p>“What the devil…”  Obi-Wan caught himself as he saw the raggy mutt that had followed him to town. The dog sat wagging its tail, clearly proud of itself.</p><p>“The joke’s on you dog, I don’t have any food on me.”</p><p>The dog woofed quietly, standing and bowing before coming to inspect Obi-Wan’s empty hands suspiciously.</p><p>“See? You’ll have to try begging someone else.”</p><p>The dog huffed and sat, its head tilted to the side as if to say it was above such things.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave a short laugh, before turning away and making his way up the road. The dog didn’t take a hint however and trotted along beside him. Around them, Obi-Wan could see signs of the village waking, smoke beginning to puff up from chimneys and window curtains opening despite the dimly lit hour. It was all so much quieter than the city, not something Obi-Wan thought he would ever appreciate as much as he did now.</p><p>The road eventually became overgrown as he left the village and approached the tree line. It would have look beautiful in the morning light, but the branches overhung the road and in the darkness would easily hide bandits or poachers. Something that Mace Windu specifically mentioned when it came to hiring Obi-wan. More curious than concerned, Obi-Wan started through the dimly lit road and immediately felt like he was in another place entirely. The village had been peaceful, but here—even the wind was silent. Obi-Wan’s footsteps felt loud on the dirt road and he did his best to quieten them to match the silence.</p><p>Then, strangely, Obi-Wan thought he could see a light through the trees. It wasn’t to the East where he expected sunrise nor further up the road where he expected The House to be. He hesitated a moment, he wasn’t officially on the job yet, but he may as well get started sooner than later. He took a step off the road when the dog whined—still firmly in the middle of the road.</p><p>Feeling a bit foolish Obi-wan whispered to the dog, “I’m going to go check this out. You can come with me or go back.”</p><p>The dog sank low to the ground and whined again.</p><p>“Shh… you can stay here too I guess.”</p><p>The dog yipped, jumping up towards him but didn’t actually leave the road before running back towards the town. It only got a few paces before it looked towards him expectedly, but Obi-Wan was already focused on the small light in the distance and soon left the road behind. </p><p>He only heard the dog let out a few more barks before the silence of the forest reigned heavy and all that was left was his uncouth attempt of silence as he stepped on dry leaves and branches caught on his jacket. </p><p>Whoever had the light must have heard him as it began to move left and then right, likely trying to lose him. Giving up the pretense of discretion Obi-Wan picked up his pace, trying to catch whoever it was, and despite all the noise he was making, he could barely hear anything as he remained focused on the light.</p><p>Then claws grabbed him from behind.</p><p>No, not claws, hands.</p><p>Obi-Wan thumped heavily to the ground, feeling the breath knocked out of him as he was tackled from behind. Instantly he began struggling, fighting to turn around and punch his attacker.</p><p>“Calm down, lad!”</p><p>Obi-Wan managed to twist and land a glancing blow on the man’s chin.</p><p>The man, looking wild with long hair and a close shaved beard, swore as he struggled to restrain Obi-Wan, but now that Obi-Wan was facing his foe, he managed to grab the man’s arm and twist so he was on top instead. After that, it only took a few seconds to put the man in a restraining headlock threatening his windpipe if he tried to move.</p><p>“Alright, you win. Mind getting off me now?” The man glared with the one eye that wasn’t pressed into the ground.</p><p>“I might after you’ve told me why you jumped me.”</p><p>“I was yelling at you to stop and you weren’t listening to me.” The man growled, attempting to move, only to have Obi-Wan’s hold tighten.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I would have noticed—what are you, a poacher?”</p><p>The man looked incredulous and then annoyed, “I’m the damn gamekeeper hired to keep the likes of you off the land. Should’ve just shot you when you didn’t listen.”</p><p>Despite himself, Obi-Wan’s hold loosened enough for the man, possibly his future boss, to escape.</p><p>An untouched rifle was pulled off the man’s back, “You take a step back now.”</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly put his hands up quellingly and did so, “I think there has been some misunderstanding.”</p><p>The man snorted, “You’ve got that right, you must be some kind of idiot to walk these woods at twilight.”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t see what that had to do with anything, “You are Qui-Gon Jinn?”</p><p>“That’s what my mother called me.” Qui-Gon Jinn said not impressed, “Did someone put you up to this? I don’t know you from town, maybe some of the boys said you’d find treasure?”</p><p>Obi-Wan was beginning to remember what the men in the pub had said about Jinn the night before. However, there wasn’t a trace of alcohol on the man’s breath. “No, nothing like that—I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, I arrived late last night.”</p><p>Jinn continued to stare at him like he was an idiot.</p><p>“Ah, Lord Windu didn’t mention me?”</p><p>“Windu?” Jinn stared blankly before realization struck and the rifle was lowered, “You’re that damn city boy he hired?”</p><p>“Yes… that would be me.” Jinn didn’t seem nearly as receptive to having help as Obi-Wan had hoped.</p><p>Jinn swore and grabbed Obi-Wan’s jacket, pulling him back the way he came. “Well, at least I know you can fight.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stumbled along trying to keep up, “Yes, that was one of the things Lord Windu said he liked. I’m sorry but I was actually following a light—“</p><p>Jinn laughed roughly, “Yes, I’m sure you were. Listen, lad, the first rule of gamekeeping at Haruun Kal is don’t go following fairy lights.”</p><p>Obi-Wan made a face at the descriptor, his boss had been sipping his own cider apparently. “I think it was most likely a poacher. We should go see—”</p><p>Jinn cut him off, “Not around here it wasn’t. Folks know better than to wander these woods before sunrise.”</p><p>“If that was true then I wouldn’t have run into you would I?”</p><p>Jinn stopped long enough to cast a scathing look at him, “You really don’t know how to keep your head down do you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan kept his chin up, “No, sir.”</p><p>There was weirdly a twitch of Jinn’s lips before he turned and continued dragging Obi-Wan back to the dirt road. There was no sign of the dog so Obi-Wan assumed he must have gone home.</p><p>“You can let go of me you know,” Obi-Wan said dryly.</p><p>Jinn’s hand clenched tighter on Obi-Wan’s jacket for a second before letting go. “What were you doing walking around these woods anyway?”</p><p>“I thought I’d try getting the lay of the land since I was awake anyway.”</p><p>“Before first light?” Jinn asked incredulously.</p><p>“The rooster crowed,” Obi-Wan said defensively.</p><p>Jinn snorted, “Well you’re a dedicated worker, I’ll give you that. I’m sure you’ll find another job without too many problems.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart sank, but his spine stiffed, “I was hired by Lord Windu, not you.”</p><p>“And you’ve already shown yourself to be utterly careless. Congratulations, you’ll hold the record for shortest employment at Haruun Kal.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious. I realize that your pride may be hurt, but you must see I’d be competent.”</p><p>“My pride?” Jinn scoffed, “More like my back, and none of that matters if you get yourself killed or worse and I won’t have that on my hands.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched, it was more of that fae nonsense. Jinn was going to try and cost him his job because of his imaginary friends.</p><p>“...We got started on the wrong foot, I am new to these parts and should’ve been warier before jumping in headfirst. If there are… certain customs I need to follow in the area I can respect that.”</p><p>Jinn’s huff sounded almost like a laugh, “I almost believe you.”</p><p>They left the woods as Obi-Wan was considering his response. Just a little way down the road, the dog sat alongside the road like it had been waiting for him. When they spotted each other the dog stood tail wagging as it trotted over to him.</p><p>“You have a dog?” Jinn said incredulously.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked up quickly from where he had been glaring at the dog. “What no, he’s just been following me.”</p><p>Jinn glanced between the dog who was happily sniffing Obi-Wan’s shoe to Obi-wan. “Hmm, I don’t let animals in the house.”</p><p>Obi-Wan folded his arms, “He really isn’t, I just fed him some food and now he won’t stop following me.”</p><p>Jinn raised a brow, “I can’t imagine why.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt uncomfortably like Jinn saw right through him.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll find a home in the village somewhere.”</p><p>“As long as it's not mine,” Jinn said firmly as he opened the gate to the cottage closest to the forest.</p><p>“I don’t see why it would be,” Obi-Wan said, annoyance leaking into this voice.</p><p>Jinn rolled his eyes, “Look— I have been awake all night and need some sleep. Do you want to come in and wait until we can sort out this mess with Mace?”</p><p>Oh. Obi-Wan glanced behind Qui-Gon to the cottage, it looked well maintained and warm in the first rays of sunrise. “Ah, no I’ll leave you to get some sleep.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes didn’t leave his. “Don’t worry— I stayed at Tahl’s Pub last night. I’ll get breakfast and wait there.”</p><p>“Hmph, she should’ve known better than to let you go wandering like that,” Qui-Gon grumbled. “Alright get going, but stay away from the woods.”</p><p>Obi-Wan grimaced and nodded but didn’t manage to keep his mouth shut, “I thought the fae only came out at night.”</p><p>Irritation narrowed Qui-Gon’s eyes, “Usually they don’t have such an easy target.”</p><p>Obi-Wan winced, “Right… then I’ll see you in a few hours.”</p><p>Qui-Gon sighed walking up to the cottage, “Take the mutt with you. It’s skin and bones.”</p><p>Before Obi-Wan could protest once again that the dog wasn’t his, Jinn closed the door behind him, leaving Obi-Wan alone with the aforementioned mutt looking up hopefully.</p><p>“I’m not feeding you,” Obi-Wan said sternly, turning to make his way back to the pub. Mindfully paying no mind the dog trotted alongside him until they reached Tahl’s.</p><p>“I mean it, go find someone else to bother.”</p><p>The mutt sat looking up at him pleadingly.</p><p>The door of the tavern opened. “Obi-Wan? I was wondering where you got off to— Oh! I didn’t realize you had a dog!” Tahl bent down to scratch the mutt behind its ears.</p><p>“I don’t!” Obi-Wan said quickly, “He just follows me around.”</p><p>Tahl looked up with an amused smile, “Yes, well, I’m afraid he can’t come in, but I’ll see what I can come up with.”</p><p>Dogs can’t smile, but the mutt managed to look distinctly satisfied with its tongue hanging out of its mouth.</p><p>“That really isn’t necessary,” Obi-Wan said as he followed Tahl back inside.</p><p>“Have a seat at one of the tables. I just cooked up some porridge but can whip up some sausage and eggs.”</p><p>“Porridge is just fine,” Obi-Wan said quickly as he took in the scent of fresh-baked bread.</p><p>Tahl disappeared into the kitchen while Obi-Wan settled in but called out through the open door, “You were gone for a while, did someone in town catch your attention?”</p><p>“Oh no, the town was lovely but I ended up walking up the road to see if I could catch sight of the House.”</p><p>Some pans clattered in the kitchen and Tahl poked her head out, eyeing up Obi-Wan carefully. “Well… you’re alright?”</p><p>Her uncertainty rattled Obi-Wan more than Jinn’s upfront warnings.</p><p>“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>A dishonest smile tried to cover the worry on Tahl’s face, “Oh, I’m sure you can take care of yourself well enough, but folks go missing around here when it's dark out. Probably stumble into bogs and the like. You just mind what Qui-Gon says and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” </p><p>Tahl disappeared back into the kitchen leaving Obi-Wan to feel the unsaid rebuke. After all, he was new to these parts and wasn’t familiar with the dangers of the countryside. He was used to dealing with thugs and thieves but that clearly wasn’t the only trouble to be had.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind while I get the lay of the land.”</p><p>“That might be for the best,” Tahl said as she came back with two plates and a bowl of porridge. </p><p>“This looks delicious, but I don’t know if I can eat this much,” Obi-Wan said as she set down her load and a fork.</p><p>Tahl laughed and batted away his hand from the fork, “I’m glad I cooked enough but that plate is for the dog.”</p><p>Obi-Wan winced, “He’s really not mine…”</p><p>“Yes, well he’s waiting for his breakfast the same as you. Take it out and then you can eat. After, I’ll walk you over to Jinn’s to get you settled.”</p><p>“He actually said he wanted a few hours of sleep.”</p><p>Tahl stilled, “You saw Qui-Gon?”</p><p>“Yes—out in the woods actually.”</p><p>Tahl winced and said something under her breath. “Well, I suppose we’ll give him until noon, although I won’t be able to walk you over. Several villagers like to drop in for lunch here.”</p><p>“That’s okay I saw where he lived on the way back.” Obi-Wan tried to reassure her, utterly unsuccessfully.</p><p>Tahl sighed, “Well, I need to get some work done, bring the dishes in when you are done.”</p><p>Tahl disappeared back into the kitchen leaving Obi-Wan to stare at the two plates of food in front of him. The mush of food on the second plate looked rather unappetizing but he had no doubt the dog would gobble up the odds and ends. He sighed and gave in, picking up the plate and taking it outside where the dog was waiting patiently with his tail wagging.</p><p>“Don’t get used to it.” He said as he set it down.</p><p>The dog dove in nose-first, eating like it was his last meal. Obi-Wan shook his head and slipped back inside to eat his own breakfast. He’d need his energy when it came to dealing with Qui-Gon Jinn.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>